Un cuento de princesas
by Gudea
Summary: Participo en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked y para este reto propusieron un intercambio de cuerpos, así que tenemos un intercambio de cuerpos, situaciones extrañas, un mago vengativo y una princesita caprichosa.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos.**

Esta historia participa en el** Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked **por la gloria del imperio de** Scontland Yard.**

**Beta: **KiraXproject**  
**

Irene Adler es de lo más OoC, pero la otra opción era inventarme un personaje y reírme menos de lo que lo hice imaginándola, así que opté por el OoC.

* * *

**Un cuento de princesas**

La princesa Irene recorría su palacio hecha una furia. Todo el mundo sabía que era bella, era inteligente y siempre, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Pero el hermano pequeño del consejero real no parecía entender ninguna de esas tres cosas. Dio un portazo al entrar en su habitación y su dama de compañía saltó sorprendida.

—¿Qué os ocurre, Alteza?

—Ese patán de Holmes ha vuelto a ignorarme.

Su dama de compañía hizo un gesto resignado, sabía que le esperaba un largo monólogo sobre lo insensible que era el menor de los Holmes, tan inteligente para la mayoría de las cosas y tan ciego como para no darse cuenta del interés de la princesa, bla, bla, bla.

—Sólo sabe hablar de su amigo John y de su trabajo con el alguacil Lestrade, cuando yo hablo con él me ignora completamente.

Lady Morstan puso los ojos en blanco, a veces su señora, con todo lo inteligente que era, se obcecaba con algo que todos, princesa incluida, sabían que era inalcanzable. Era imposible que no captara la diferencia entre la sonrisa sincera que aparecía cuando Sherlock veía a Sir John y la mueca tensa y desinteresada que lucía cuando hablaba con la princesa. A la propia Lady Morstan le había roto el corazón darse cuenta de que Sir John, el atractivo médico real, miraba de esa misma manera al joven Holmes, así que sabía de lo que hablaba.

—¡No estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo ni un día más! —La voz airada de la princesa hizo salir a Lady Morstan de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Qué podéis hacer, señora? —preguntó con voz suave, intentando aplacar un poco los ánimos—. Todos sabemos que obtenéis cualquier cosa que deseéis, pero no creo que en este caso merezca la pena vuestro esfuerzo.

—Hay una forma, siempre hay una forma —respondió sin dudarlo. Su ceño fruncido dejaba claro que estaba maquinando algo.

oOo

El mago real y la princesa conversaban en voz baja mientras observaban distraídamente cómo las parejas se movían al ritmo de la música que llenaba la sala. Parecía que disfrutaban bastante con los Bee Gees, el nuevo grupo de trovadores contratado por el mago que acabada de presentar una de sus últimas composiciones. Incluso el aburrido consejero real movía animadamente la cabeza y murmuraba entre dientes el estribillo de _Staying Alive_.

—Os he dicho muchas veces que jugar con la magia es peligroso, alteza —murmuró el mago Moriarty, intentando mostrar preocupación en su voz.

—¡Dejaos de bobadas! —siseó la princesa Irene—. No creo que sea tan difícil, es sólo un breve intercambio de personalidades.

—Por breve que sea, hasta la magia más ínfima exige un precio a cambio.

—Me da igual, hacedlo, mañana quiero lista la poción.

—Como deseéis, mi señora —La reverencia con la que Moriarty se despidió le ayudó a esconder la sonrisa taimada que apareció en sus labios.

oOo

_Esa princesita idiota, tan caprichosa y pagada de sí misma, tan lista que se creía, iba a conocer muy pronto el precio de jugar con la magia_.

El mago Moriarty no cesaba de murmurar entre dientes mientras trasteaba entre los frascos y retortas de su laboratorio.

_Había tenido que escuchar sus lamentos, cómo deseaba a Sherlock (puag), sus labios (puag y puag), su cuerpo (puag, puag y puag), cómo quería que aquel idiota la mirara con el mismo deseo con el que miraba al médico real, que le hablara con dulzura… _

Añadió el ingrediente que le faltaba y recitó el ensalmo que había memorizado.

_¡Por todos los dioses, él era el mago real, no una de sus tontas doncellas!_

Vertió la poción en dos frasquitos de cristal y los cerró con cuidado antes de limpiar cualquier gotita que hubiera podido caer sobre su piel. No podía arriesgarse a que el hechizo le afectara.

Sonrió satisfecho antes de dirigirse a los aposentos de la princesa Irene. Si todo salía como él esperaba, iba a recibir una lección.

— Aquí tenéis, alteza —dijo moviendo las manos en una elaborada reverencia—. Debéis conseguir que el médico real beba uno de los frascos y vos debéis beber el otro. Vuestras mentes se intercambiarán y durante veinticuatro horas seréis vos quien controle su cuerpo. Recordad que él estará en vuestro cuerpo también y podrá actuar como si fuera la princesa.

—¡Veis como no era tan difícil! —exclamó la princesa dando saltitos emocionados e ignorando las explicaciones del mago—. Por fin Sherlock Holmes será mío.

—Vaca estúpida —murmuró el mago entre dientes sin perder la sonrisa falsa que adornaba su cara.

—Esta misma noche se lo daré a beber y mañana pasaré el día con Sherlock —continuó la princesa bailando emocionada por la habitación y sin hacer el más mínimo caso al mago real.

—Os he advertido que tengáis cuidado con la magia, alteza —repitió el mago mientras abandonaba la habitación entre reverencias.

oOo

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando una pequeña copa sobre la mesa de John.

—Me lo ha traído antes una de las doncellas —respondió el médico sin dejar de acariciar suavemente la espalda de Sherlock—, dijo que era un licor especial que había cogido en las cocinas de palacio.

—No me gusta que las doncellas te hagan regalos e intenten conquistarte.

—¿Qué le voy a hacer si soy irresistible? —comentó el médico en tono de broma.

—Ser "resistible", decirles que no, devolverles sus regalos, decirles que no estás interesado, hay mil cosas que puedes hacer —dijo Sherlock levantándose de la cama.

—¿Dónde vas?

Sherlock no dijo nada, se limitó a acercarse a la mesa y coger la copa entre los dedos. Olfateó atentamente la bebida.

—Esto no tiene nada de especial, parece un licor de avellana normal y corriente —respondió el ayudante del alguacil—. Al menos podían intentar engañarte con algo realmente especial.

—Déjalo y vuelve a la cama.

oOo

La princesa sonrió al despertar, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de unos fuertes brazos rodeándola. _Por fin_, pensó mientras comenzaba a acariciar el pecho que descansaba bajo su mano. Se apretó más contra el cuerpo que sentía a su lado y sintió un leve pinchazo en la base de su espalda. Sonrió más ampliamente al darse cuenta de que, como ella siempre había supuesto, Sherlock llevaba la voz cantante en esa relación.

—Hoy te has despertado mimoso —susurró una voz conocida en su oído.

Detuvo los movimientos de su mano y abrió los ojos espantada al reconocer la voz que susurraba en su oído.

—¿Pe-pe-pero cómo? —exclamó mientras se alejaba bruscamente.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

La princesa miraba incrédula al hombre que tenía frente a sí.

—Es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando —murmuraba entre dientes moviendo las manos ante sus ojos.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Na-nada, no me encuentro bien, algo que me sentó mal.

—Te dije que no te tomaras ese licor, sabes que el alcohol te sienta mal.

—¿Sherl… Yo me tomé el licor?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te ha sentado peor de lo que esperaba —comentó John preocupado, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Sherlock.

La princesa lo alejó de un manotazo que dejó a John sorprendido y saltó rápidamente de la cama.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_, pensaba la princesa. _Yo quería el cuerpo de Sherlock a mi disposición, pero no de esta manera_.

No paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación con cara horrorizada, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para palparse el pecho, la cara, los brazos, antes de continuar moviéndose por todo el cuarto.

—¡Voy a matar a ese mago de pacotilla!

— Sherlock, me estás asustando —dijo John intentando acercarse.

—¡No me toques!

El médico real se detuvo en seco mientras la princesa corría hacia la puerta.

—Sherlock, no salgas.

—Tengo que irme, tengo que encontrar a Moriarty —exclamó abriendo la puerta.

—¡Sherlock estás des…!

El gritito sorprendido (pero encantado) de la doncella que estaba ante la puerta interrumpió bruscamente a John.

La princesa cerró de golpe la puerta y se desplomó en una de las sillas, completamente ruborizada, bajo la mirada incrédula de John.

—Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí —murmuraba entre dientes.

oOo

Sherlock se desperezó lentamente, estirando su mano en la dirección en la que sabía que estaba en cálido cuerpo de John y le extrañó sentir solamente un espacio frío y vacío. John no solía levantarse antes que él.

Se giró en esa dirección abriendo los ojos y miró sorprendido a su alrededor. No era la habitación de John. La mano que veía moverse ante sus ojos no era su mano, era pequeña, delicada, cubierta por una manga de encaje que él jamás habría llevado. Deslizó esa manita por la cara, suave, sin un rastro de barba, por el cuerpo, redondeado y lleno donde habitualmente era liso y duro.

Si aún le hubiera quedado alguna sombra de duda, se disipó cuando siguió bajando y confirmó que ese cuerpo no podía pertenecer a ningún hombre. Saltó de la cama y la imagen que el espejo le devolvió no era el rostro anguloso que veía cada mañana, sus ojos de un gris increíble habían desaparecido y el pelo estaba recogido por innumerables lazos y cintas que le daban un aire estúpido a la expresión de incredulidad que había aparecido en su cara.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la princesa Irene que ahora parecía ser el suyo.

Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran toda la habitación, deteniéndose brevemente en mil detalles que a los ojos de los demás resultaban insignificantes y a los suyos confirmaban lo que ya sabía de la princesa y algunas cosas que hasta ahora no suponía.

Numerosos libros en las estanterías, algunos de ellos sumamente técnicos le hablaban de su inteligencia. La pequeña abolladura de su cepillo de plata y el desconchón casi invisible en una de las paredes le confirmaban que era malcriada, caprichosa y dada a las pataletas.

Un pequeño camafeo con una imagen de Sherlock en la mesilla de noche, casi oculto tras un gran retrato del rey le recordó su absurdo encaprichamiento. Una copa igual a la que había recibido John la noche anterior llamó su atención. La olfateó brevemente y el olor familiar le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Niña idiota y malcriada —murmuró. La sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente del ayudante del alguacil parecía una mueca extraña en la boca de la princesa—. Te habrás llevado una desagradable sorpresa esta mañana.

Se dirigió hacia un pequeño buró que había en una de las paredes y lo encontró cerrado con llave. Cuando finalmente lo pudo abrir de sus labios escapó una carcajada al ver lo que la princesa escondía en su interior.

—Pequeña zorrita… Así que inocente y virginal —murmuró alegremente mientras revisaba la colección de juguetes sexuales que la princesa escondía en el mueble.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención y cerró precipitadamente el buró.

—Adelante.

—Alteza, buenos días.

Comenzaron a entrar doncellas con ropa y los útiles de aseo. Sin decir palabra se acercaron a Sherlock y comenzaron a quitarle la ropa de dormir. Las apartó de un manotazo, molesto, no sería su cuerpo, pero seguía sin gustarle que nadie le tocara. Bueno, vale, alguien sí, John.

Lady Mary daba indicaciones a las doncellas sin dejar de observar a la princesa. _Vaya, hoy va a tener uno de esos días difíciles_, pensó.

Finalmente se rindió. Dejó que las doncellas hicieran su trabajo sin resistirse, aunque sin dejar de soltar bufidos incómodos mientras su mente ya estaba encontrando la utilidad de cada una de las pequeñas piezas de información que había recogido en la alcoba de la princesita.

_Esa buscona malcriada va a saber lo que significa meterse con Sherlock Holmes_, pensó.

...

—John, noto cierta animosidad hacia la "princesa" Irene. ¿Debo preocuparme?

La voz grave de Sherlock junto a su oído rompió la concentración de John. El aliento cálido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral. Separó los dedos del teclado y, mirando hacia su compañero, enarcó una ceja con gesto interrogativo.

—Me parece que los celos te afectan un poquito. ¿Estás escribiendo eso para el blog?

—No son celos, es sólo un poco de imaginación desbordante y no, no va al blog.

—¿Entonces para qué lo escribes?

—Porque participo en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked y para este reto propusieron un intercambio de cuerpos.

—¿Reto? ¿Foro? —Sherlock lo miró sin comprender ni una sola palabra.

—No le des vueltas, Sherlock —aconsejó con una sonrisa antes de ponerse de nuevo con la historia—. Decidí que si no podía con el enemigo, me uniría a él. No voy a contar nada de nosotros que no se les haya ocurrido ya a esas locas.

* * *

Y con esto se termina el fic. Espero haber cumplido de manera adecuada con las especificaciones del reto.

Siempre he creído que a Irene le hubiera encantado estar en el cuerpo de John en alguna ocasión, seguro que Sherlock no era sólo un reto intelectual para ella (ni para nadie).


End file.
